Prom Night: An XMen Evolution Musical
by Ace-of-Cyberspace13
Summary: Prom Night is only a week away and you know what that means for the teens of Bayville - relationship troubles, dress disasters, and maybe even a baby-swap  just kidding . Pairings include romy, lancitty, and maybe loro.
1. Songs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the songs used here. If I did, I'd have enough money to blow it all stuff from the Avon catalogue, which I also don't own. Sadnesss**_

_**Note 1: It's official – I'm sick! I hate being sick, but I am, so, while everyone else is at my sister's basketball game, I'm here writing, and not throwing up on the gym floor.**_

_**Note 2: I have decided to write an X-Men musical. It will most likely be based off of One Life to Live: Prom Night: The Musical. This is the list of songs I have so far. Please, tell me what you think.**_

_One Life to Live: Prom Night: The Musical_

Violet Delight – Kirsten Alderson (Starr Manning)

Come with Me – Kirsten Alderson (Starr Manning), Brittany Underwood (Langston Wilde), Jason Tam (Markko Rivera), Brandon Buddy (Cole Thornhart), etc. [the website I looked it up on just said 'oltl teens']

Trash (War?) – Portia Reiners (Britney Jennings)

Night to Remember – Kirsten Alderson (Starr Manning), Portia Reiners (Britney Jennings), Brittany Underwood (Langston Wilde)

You're the Freak – Brittany Underwood (Langston Wilde), Jason Tam (Markko Rivera)

It Isn't Easy – Kirsten Alderson (Starr Manning), Portia Reiners (Britney Jennings), Brittany Underwood (Langston Wilde)

Together – the whole teen cast plus the woman that played Marcie Walsh-McBain

Fly to You – Kirsten Alderson (Starr Manning), Brandon Buddy (Cole Thornhart)

Little Starr – Kassie DePaiva (Blair Cramer)

Chemistry – [the site says 'Prom Night Cast', but I only remember Marcie singing… oh well]

_One Life to Live: Starr X'd Lovers: The Musical_

Where Do We Go Now? – Kassie DePaiva (Blair Cramer)

We Belong – Kirsten Alderson (Starr Manning), Brittany Underwood (Langston Wilde), Kelley Missal (Danielle Rayburn-Delgado-Manning)

Starr X'd Lovers – the cast of Starr X'd Lovers: The Musical (the musical in the episode, not the musical episode… that makes absolutely no sense… oh well)

_Other_

The Way I Loved You – Taylor Swift

Cowboy Casanova – Carrie Underwood

_**These are the some of the songs I plan on using for this musical. It's not all of them, of course. Please, like, look them up on YouTube or something, and tell me what you think.(search: prom night the musical part) If you have any ideas for where I should use a song, or who should sing it, let me know. If you have a song in mind that you want me to use, please tell me. You can tell in a review or in a pm, if you want. If you have a specific character/ characters that you would like to sing the song, or an actual scene to go along with it, just tell me and I'll try to get it in there. Also, if you have a song that you would absolutely HATE to have in here, tell me that, too. This will be a romy, jott, and possibly a lancitty, still not sure. Please tell me whether or not you want it to be. I'm making it a possible lancitty so that I can use the Starr/Cole songs from OLTL: Prom Night. Lance reminds me of Cole, even though I don't like the Starr/Cole pairing anymore, all that much. I like her with James better, but 1) I can't find a good Evo character that fits for James and B) There has been an OLTL musical with James in it yet, and probably won't be for a few years. Now I'm off subject. So- tell me 1) what songs you want to have in here, 2) what songs you DON'T want to have in here, 3) whether you want this to be a lancitty or not, and 4) what other pairings you want to see. I'll probably ask for some advice on later scenes, too, like whether I should do the 'You're the freak' scene at prom, like in OLTL and have some of the banter Langston and Markko have in the beginning in there, or have it at lunch. This note is 334 words long and now I'm just making it even longer. Oh, well. Please answer my questions! *begs and grovels* I'm sick! Take pity on me!**_

_**P.S. Does ANYONE else watch One Life to Live? Or is it just me?**_


	2. Chemistry

_**Title: Prom Night: An X-Men Evolution Musical**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, One Life to Live, the song 'Chemistry', YouTube, or the Rogue's prom dress… or anything else you might see that OBVIOUSLY doesn't belong to me.**_

_**Here it is, the first chapter of Prom Night: An X-Men Evolution Musical…**_

"OMG!" Kitty Pryde squealed to her best friend and roommate, Rogue. They were sitting on opposite sides of their shared room. "I, like, can't believe prom is only, like, a week away!"

"Yeah, I guess," Rogue said stoically in her southern Mississippi accent.

"'Yeah, I guess'! What do you mean 'yeah, I guess'! It's PROM!" Kitty yelled.

"I'm just not as excited about it as you are, I guess."

"Fine, well, what are you going to wear, then?"

Rogue walked over to her closet, pulled down a couple items of clothing, and walked out. She laid it out on the bed with a bored, "This."

"This! You can't wear this! This is _not_ proper prom attire!" 'This' was a mid-thigh length dress, with a black top and a ruffled purple bottom. 'This' was also a pair of ripped blue jeans, a purple Under-Armor long sleeve shirt, and black leather open-backed gloves to go along with it.

"This is perfectly fine!" Rogue yelled back, her tone clearly stating that the topic was not open for discussion.

"Ugh! Well, tell me you're _at least _going with Remy!"

"No! Why are you always trying to push us together!" Remy Lebeau was the X-Mansion's resident Cajun Casanova, and the one person Rogue truly hated most of all. Kitty didn't see it that way, of course. According to her, the two southerners were made for each other.

"Because you two have _chemistry_, Rogue!" Kitty walked over to the wooden coffee table I the middle of the room as music started to play in the background.

"Chemistry?" Rogue asked.

"Chemistry." She nodded. "Chemistry! The science of attraction! Theorems of repulsion! Positive and negative charges! Oh! And worst of all – neutral!" Kitty said from on top of the coffee table. Then she started to sing.

"_High school chemistry_

_You're staring at the clock_

_When he whispers in your ear_

_Asking what you're doing after gym_

_High school chemistry_

_Let's stop and take a look_

_At this unstable element_

_That makes you whisper back to him_

_We're all under the spell of our atomic mass_

_And now you're having trouble concentrating in class_

'_Cuz when you look at it under a magnifying glass_

_Looks like there's no subject harder to pass_

_Than high school chemistry_

_The science of attraction_

_Something always happens_

_When two forces come together_

_High school chemistry_

_A chemical reaction_

_When he looks in to your eyes_

_And you know it's now or never_

_There's a part of you that's growing_

_There's a part of you that's grown_

_As your body changes_

_It rearranges the thoughts you think you own_

'_Cuz in your heart you know you want him_

_In your head, you think you don't_

_In your heart, you know you'll get him_

_In your head, you think you won't_

_So you push and pull,_

_Repel and attract,_

_Calculate, divide, and subtract_

_And every cell gets in the act, looks_

_Like it's time you face the facts_

_You got a lot of chemistry_

_You could really have a blast_

_It's time you look around_

'_Cuz you could change your state_

_It's all relative_

_So get out and relate_

_How else do you expect to find a soul mate?_

_-we're not talking 'bout a carbon date- _(Without Rogue noticing, many of the younger mutants had come in and were now singing back up.)

_Here in high school chemistry_

_-some folks'll use it_

_Some people lose_

_Go out and use it-_

_It's all about chemistry_

_-some folks'll use it_

_Some people lose it_

_Go out and use it-_

_It's time for some chemistry_

_-some folks'll use_

_Some people lose it-_

_Take it from me_

_There's nothing better than chemistry_

_-some folks'll use it_

_Some people lose it_

_Go out and use it-_

_It's elemental, my dear Rogue_

_-some folks'll use it_

_Some people lose it-_

_Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!_

_It's all about chemistry!_"

Kitty finished her song and jumped down off the table as the younger mutants left the room as if nothing happened. "C'mon, Rogue! You and Remy have some _serious_ chemistry!"

_**TBC**_

_**So, there it is, the first chapter of Prom Night: An X-Men Evolution Musical. I have three things to say: 1) To find this song on YouTube, search 'prom night the musical part 8', 2) Rogue's dress is actually real. The link to see it is http:/ www. kohls .com/ kohlsStore/ juniors/ dressesanddressyapparel/ promdresses/ PRD~747394/ Speechless+Rainbow+Paisley+Pick+UpStyle+Strapless+ (take out the spaces), and 3)Please review and tell me what you thought, whether you thought it was awesome, or whether you agree with me, and think that this is one of those ideas I'm gonna look back on and say to myself 'What the heck was I thinking! This was the worst idea ever!'! I need help! Also, what song do you think I should use next?**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ace**_


	3. We Belong

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, or the song We Belong. Apparently, the rights to that song go to Pat Something.**_

_**Note: The song in this chapter can be found on YouTube, like all the others. Just search 'one life to live musical Starr X'd lovers Starr sings we belong'**_

_**Note 2: Since I forgot to do this last chapter, thanks to: Cookie4me, Rolyn, and DA (thanks! *facepalm* I didn't even think of Jonda and Tabbietro!)**_

_**Note 3: Here's chapter 2/3… whatever**_

The next day, Rogue sat in her algebra class, thinking about what had happened yesterday. She would never admit it to anyone, she had trouble admitting it to herself, but she did care for Remy… a lot. Definitely more than she was comfortable with. Maybe Kitty was right. Maybe she _should_ tell him… nah. Remy Lebeau wasn't the relationship type. Best-case scenario – she'd tell him, he'd laugh; they'd go back to the weird non-friendship they had.

Even if, for some crazy reason, he actually felt the same way, nothing good could come of a relationship with him.

Kitty sat alone at table in the back corner of the cafeteria, half hidden by shadows. Right now, she was waiting for her boyfriend, Lance Alvers. She smiled as she saw him walking over, but her smile faded when she noticed the serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kitty, we need to talk," he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Umm… okay. Here," she said, scooting over a little. "Sit down."

He didn't. "Kitty… we need to break up."

Tears stung Kitty's eyes. "W-why?"

"Kitty," Lance said sadly. "You deserve better."

Kitty's eyes flashed angrily. "This is about what Scott and the others said, isn't it? You actually believe them!"

"Yes," Lance said, walking away. Kitty stared after him, tear streaming down her face. She got up quickly and ran out the door of the cafeteria and through the crowded halls, finally stopping in an empty hallway. She began to sing.

"_Many times I've tried to tell you_

_Many times, I've cried alone_

_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_

_Don't wanna leave you really_

_I've invested too much time_

_To give you up that easy_

_To the thoughts that complicate your mind_

_We belong to the light we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace_

_For worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong together_

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness_

_When I don't know what to say_

_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway_

_Have we become a habit?_

_Do we distort the facts?_

_Now there's no looking forward, now there's no turning back_

_When you say_

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words_

_We've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace_

_For worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

_Close your eyes, try not to sleep now_

_Close your, eyes try not to dream_

_Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean_

(Scene change to Rogue sitting alone, watching Remy laughing with the other guys on the football team)

Rogue: _You can't begin to know it_

_How much I really care_

_I hear your voice inside me_

_I see your face everywhere_

_Still you say_

Kitty and Rogue: _We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

(Rogue gets up and makes her way to the empty hall where Kitty is)

_We belong to the sound of the words_

_We've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace, for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_"

"Kitty," Remy called, running to catch up with the petite girl. "Wait up!"

Kitty turned to look at him. "Yeah?" she asked with a smile, careful to hide the extreme despair she was feeling about her break-up with Lance.

"Can I talk to you? In private," he added his Cajun accent thick.

"Sure," said Kitty, following him around to the side of the school. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering…" he put his hand on the back of his neck nervously. "If you wanted to go to prom… with me," he clarified.

Kitty gasped, obviously not expecting this. "What about Rogue?"

"What about her?"

The way he asked that question made her want to rip her hair out. "Ugh! I give up! Sure." Sure, why not? She didn't have a date, and he obviously wasn't going to ask Rogue.

"Really?" the Cajun asked.

Kitty nodded and, hearing the telltale honking of Scott's car telling her it was time to leave, turned and walked away.

Rogue was gonna flip.

_**TBC**_

_**Thanks for reading chapter 2/3… I'm not sure… It should be chapter 2, but since I have the list/note thing, it's chapter 3… yeah… For those who want lancitty, there will be some in later chapters, as well as romy, of course! I would die if there was no romy on here!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ace**_


	4. It Isn't Easy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or the song 'It Isn't Easy'.**_

_**Note 1: This song is, like the others, on YouTube. Just search 'oltl prom night the musical part 5'**_

_**Thanks to: DA (yes, stupid boys! Haha Me, too!), and Indigo-Night-Wisp**_

_**Note 2: Here's chapter 3/4…**_

Wait for it. Wait for it. The timing had to be perfect. 3… 2… 1… "Remy asked me to prom," Kitty said to her roommate.

"Oh." Oh? That was all she had to say?

"What is wrong with you!" Smooth, Kitty. Real smooth.

"What?" Rogue asked, her face still betraying no emotion.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kitty exclaimed. "You're always hiding all your emotions!"

"Well, so do you!" Rogue shouted back. Kitty was surprised. "Yeah," Rogue said in her thick Mississippi drawl. "I heard about your little break-up with Lance. Any _normal_ person would have been depressed, but _you've_ been smiling like nothing's wrong. Why is that?"

"That is _so_ different!"

"How!"

"Ugh!" Kitty exclaimed. She got up off of her bed, stood on the coffee table, and began to sing.

"_Oh how I wish that all this wishing would stop_

_And that the wishing would just come true_

_And when I finally find my mind deep inside_

_I know it's right_

_Tell me, does it feel the same way for you?_

(Rogue got up off her bed and joined Kitty)

Rogue: _'cuz you drive me insane tryin' to care about what other people are thinkin'_

_Tryin' to please everyone but me_

_I can't take much more_

Both: _It isn't easy to sit back, watch from the sidelines_

_It isn't easy to hide all my feelings inside_

_Wondering if I've done the right thing, or wrecked up my life_

_It isn't easy to be me sometimes_

Rogue: _Tell me how you know_

_When you think you know_

_That you've reached the point_

_You're finally trying too hard_

Kitty: _It's that point when you're gonna sacrifice who you really are_

_And you get lost, caught up in talk_

Rogue: _Why do I feel it's always me, the one who's different?_

_Why am I outside of the tracks?_

_There's got to be more_

Both: _So I'll run fast, turn left, then I'll run some more_

_I've got to save my heart from what's hurt before_

_And I won't stop 'til I am sure_

_That I'm out of your reach, no possibility that you'll be hurting me, no more_

Kitty: _It isn't easy_

_To smile when_

_I'm just feeling down_

Rogue: _Or to say_

_What I feel_

_Around everyone else_

Both: _Wanna throw out the rules,_

_But I'm so compromised_

_It isn't easy to be me sometimes_

_Oh how I wish that all my wishing would STOP."_

Rogue turned to look at Kitty. "…so, you're going to prom with Remy?"

"Yeah… who're you going with?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, I'm not going with anyone. I'm the welcoming committee," Rogue said with a cheeky smile, laughing a bit at her friend's reaction.

"Oh. Okay," Kitty said, a plan already forming in her mind.

_**TBC**_

_**This was a very short chapter, but I just couldn't think of anything else to write in here… yeah. I'm not sure what to write next… oh, well. It'll come to me. Please tell me what you thought! I have a question! What's your favorite letter? Answer in a review! Please, I wanna know! Really! Even if it's the only thing you say!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ace**_


	5. If This was a Movie

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or the song, 'If This was a Movie' by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Note: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Daddy, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to my Daddy!**_

_**Note 2: To find this song, search 'if this was a movie taylor swift'**_

_**Thanks to: roguelover321, rogueslove22**_

_**Note 3: Here this chapter…**_

If life were a movie, there'd be so many more happy endings. Unfortunately, life wasn't movie, and there are no happy endings.

Kitty sat on the floor of her shared bedroom, looking through the pictures, the gifts, everything Lance had given her, tears streaming down her face.

Across town, Rogue was at the Brotherhood house, screaming at a depressed Lance Alvers. "What the heck is wrong with you!" she screamed. "No, wait, don't answer that. I don't have time."

"I'm sorry! Kitty deserves better! She doesn't want me!" Lance yelled back.

"Are you kidding! She's miserable!"

"What?" he whispered.

"Ugh!" Rogue grumble. She grabbed his hand and yanked him off the couch, out the door, and threw him into the passenger seat of her car, a black pickup truck Logan had given her for her birthday last year.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They drove to Xavier's, and she dragged him upstairs. They were about to go into her and Kitty's shared room when they heard a voice coming from inside.

They peeked inside and saw Kitty sitting on the floor surrounded by pictures and other miscellaneous items.

"_Last night, I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_6 months gone and I'm still reaching,_

_Even though I know_

_You're not there_

_I've been playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking about everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back to much lately_

_And I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you would, you would_

_If this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back me_

_Like you could, you could_

_If you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen _

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms_

_And our friends were laughing_

'_Cuz nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall,_

_Chasing down your street_

_Flashback back to the time when you said to me_

'_Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you'_

_Not before i knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back, come back to me_

_Like you would, you would_

_If this was a movie_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you could, you could,_

_If you just said you're sorry_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there. If you're somewhere,_

_If you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you, ever since you'd been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before,_

_I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I'd say,_

'_Come back, come back to me _

_Like you would before you said 'It's not that easy'_

_Before the fight before I let you out,_

_But I take it all back now'_

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you could, you could if this was a movie_

_I know that we can work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_[You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see, now_

_Baby what about the ending_

_I thought you'd be here by now]_"

Lance stared at her for a moment, and then ran at a speed that would make Quicksilver proud, out of the house, through the gate, and all the way back the Brotherhood house.

_**TBC**_

_**So, there it is, the much-delayed chapter 4/5 of Prom Night. Hey, people! Guess what! I got second in the grade, school, and country spelling bees! Now I'm going to regionals and I'm hoping to break my second place streak!**_

_**Question: What's your favorite movie? Mine is now Gone with the Wind. I'm watching it right now.**_

_**Please review and tell me if this chapter is any good, actually if this whole story is any good, and tell me what your favorite movie is!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ace**_


	6. Ours

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or the song 'Ours' by Taylor Swift, which you can find by searching it on YouTube.**_

_**Note 1: This is a belated birthday present to myself, even if it's not a very good one. My birthday was on the 24**__**th**__** (of February), but I didn't have a computer at the time, so I'm giving it to myself now.**_

_**Note 2: Timeline - Today is the day before prom, just to let you know. I think I kinda jumped a bit.**_

_**Thanks to: Rogueslove22  
**_

_**Note 3: Here's chapter… I don't even know what chapter it is… oh, well…**_

Kitty rode up the elevator with the other X-Men after a particularly grueling morning Danger Room session. She was, as was the usual lately, thinking of Lance. She understood why he broke it off, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She needed to let him know that he didn't care what the X-Men thought, she loved him and what they had, it was special.

"_Elevator buttons and morning air_," she sang.

_Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_"

She got to school and found Lance hanging out on the edge of the grounds.

"_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeve_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip-gloss smiles_

_But I don't care, 'cuz right now you're mine_

_And you'll say:_

'_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours'_

_And it's not theirs to speculate, if it's wrong and_

_Your hands are rough, but they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight your doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you…_

'_Cuz I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos_

_Will be ignored, 'cuz my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_"

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's ours, Lance, and they can't take it away from us."

"…So… you wanna go to prom, y'know, together?"

"I kind of told Remy I'd go with him," Kitty said, sadly. Then she perked up. "But I have a plan." She looked around to make sure no one was listening in, gestured for him to come closer, then leaned towards him and whispered her plan into his ear.

"That is downright _diabolical_, Kitty!" Lance said after she had finished explaining.

"I know, right?"

Lance nodded.

"_But_, we may not need the plan if Plan A goes smoothly, which I doubt it will."

"What's Plan A?" Lance asked.

"Trying to get them together _before_ prom. It'll be pretty hard, since it seems like they've got some sort of contest going, 'Who Can Pretend to Care the Least for the Longest?'" Kitty said with a laugh. They walked toward the tables where most of the student population was gathered before classes started. Rogue was sitting in her own corner by herself and Remy was sitting with his 'friends' at their usual table. "Okay," Kitty said to Lance. "You go get Remy, I'll get Rogue. Bring him over there." She indicated the tree they were just standing beside. Lance nodded and made his way over to Remy.

"Remy, man, I gottta talk to you." Remy gave him a look. "It's urgent!" Remy sighed and got up and followed Lance to where Rogue and Kitty were already waiting. "That was easy," commented to himself.

"What's this about?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"This is an intervention." Kitty said seriously, stomping her foot on the ground for added effect.

"…What?"

"You," she pointed at Rogue, "and him," she indicated Remy, "_like each other_! No, not just _like_, _love_! You two _love each other_!"

"No we don't!" Rogue and Remy both shouted at the same time. They looked at each other. This really was like a game. They both knew the truth, but both refused to admit it.

"Ugh!" Kitty groaned, face-palming. "This is pointless! This is all a game to you, isn't it?"

They looked at her, not saying anything. Kitty groaned again and stormed off.

_**TBC**_

_**Sadly, or not-so-sadly, if you really don't like it, Prom Night is coming to a close. There's most like ly two chapters left and I finally have an actual plan for this! Yays for me!**_

_**Guess what! My computer's broken. It was broken before, and I could still type on it, but now, it's so broken you can't do anything with it. Sadnesss. I'm getting a new phone that actually has some sort of Microsoft word on it and the correct form of internet that I can write and post, so that's good. It should be here soon. Right now, I'm typing this from my Aunt Kendall's computer, because she's awesome!**_

_**Please review, it helps me feel better while I go through my writing withdrawls!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ace**_


	7. You're the Freak

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. They belong to the incredible Stan Lee. How sad is that? I also don't own the song used in this chapter.**_

_**Note 1: I'm sosososo sorry for taking sooo long to even start typing this chapter. You know how my computer was broken before? Yeah, now it's **_**super **_**broken. Like, unusable broken. So I'm borrowing the other computer that I may never get a chance to use again. Oh, the pain of having four little sister that all love the internet.**_

_**Note 2: The song in this chapter is 'You're the Freak', from One Life to Live: Prom Night: The Musical. To fully understand what's happening in this chapter, I strongly suggest going to YouTube and watching 'one life to live prom night the musical part 7'.**_

_**Note 3: I just came from the park, in which my little sister, Melanie was having soccer practice, and my other little sister, Avery had a game. Throughout the entire game, I played with two little girls, Sophie, who was three, and Lillie, who was five. Those girls have more energy than I could ever hope to have. In case anyone cares, we were playing the game where I would pretend to be dead, come back to life, tickle them to the ground, until they fake killed me, and then the cycle would start all over. I died and came back to life more times than Jean Grey. After that, they got me to play tag with them and their older sister, after Mel's soccer practice got done (Grace [their sister] is on Mel's soccer team). So, yeah. I'm exhausted. Question: Does anyone actually read these things? I do, but I'm already weird, so maybe it's just me. This is a really long note.**_

_**Thanks to: roguelover321 and Rogueslove22**_

_**Note 4: Here is the long awaited chapter…**_

_**Oh, wait! VERY IMPORTANT! The **__'italics' __**is Rogue, and the '**_**bold**_**' is Remy, just to let you know, so you don't get confused.**_

_(Night of the prom)_

Rogue was behind a table with a red cloth, absolutely bored out of her mind. All she had to do was stamp people's hands and say, "Welcome to the prom," over and over. She was starting to wonder if Kitty was ever going to get there. At least if Kitty was there, Rogue could keep a watchful eye on her and Remy; make sure he didn't disrespect her in any way. That would give her something to do for a while.

*_*_* (At Xavier's)

_Ring ring ring_ "Hello?" Kitty answered her cell phone without looking at the caller ID, while franticly searching her closet for her new shoes, the ones she planned to wear tonight.

"Chaton," a thickly accented voice said. "I may be a little late picking you up. I'm having a bit of trouble. Is that okay?" He hadn't even gotten dressed yet. He'd never been late in his life, but when he'd stepped out of the shower ten minutes before and looked at the clock, he'd almost had a heart attack.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "I'm actually running a little late, too." She got an idea. "Hey, how about we just meet there?"

"Sounds bon."

"Alright. I'll see you there."

"See you there." They hung up, Kitty went back to her search, and Remy went back to getting ready.

"Hey, Jean?" Kitty called down the hallway.

"_Yes, Kitty?_" Jean asked telepathically.

"Can you give me a ride?"

"_Isn't Remy picking you up?_"

"He was running late, so we decided to meet there. So, can you?"

"_Of course, Kitty. When?"_

"About twenty minutes. I'm having some troubles."

"_Okay_."

*_*_* (_Five minutes later_)

As a party went on inside the gym, just a few feet away, Rogue sat, all decked out in prom gear, behind a folding table, stamping hands. "Welcome to the prom. Welcome to the prom. Welcome to the prom. Welcome to the prom…" she repeated in the same monotonous tone, over and over again. It was a hard job, but somebody had to do it. "Welcome to the prom. Welcome to the prom. Welcome to th-"

She was cut off as Remy asked, "Is Kitty here yet?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Didn't even pick her up?" she asked. "That's classy."

"Hey, we were both running a bit late, so we decided to just meet here." She got up, intent on finding Ms. Morris, the teacher who had organized the entire thing, and asking her to take over for a bit while she got some fresh air. Unfortunately, Remy followed. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

"'Cause you're a freak," Rogue answered.

"Oh, I'm a freak?" asked Remy, as he gestured to her 'Prom' attire. "You're the freak."

She turned away from him. (_**A/N: This is the part where I'm going to try my best to accurately describe it. It's best that you watch the video I mentioned in the beginning, so you can get a good idea of what's happening.**_) As she walked around a rectangular pillar in the middle of the room, he followed her. She turned to him. "Quit following me," she commanded, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Whatever," he responded, before hurrying around to wait for her on the other side. He leaned on the pillar and smirked at her as she came around.

"Stalker," she accused.

"Ha! In your dreams," Remy replied. She continued the way she had been going, around to the other side of the pillar, and he went the opposite way, meeting her around the back.

Rogue's head peeked out the left side of the pillar from behind before coming out all the way. As she began to sing, Remy came out all the way.

"_So, why you always wanna criticize my style?_

**I don't criticize you.**

_The things I do, I got my reasons why_

_And why you wanna get down on the clothes I wear,_

_The way I flip, the color of my hair_*

**It's very special.**

'_Cause I'm very special_

_I'm very, very special_

**Uh-huh**

_You've got to recognize me for me_

_I can motivate you,_

_**Yeah?**_

_Lift up, accelerate you,_

**Let's go.**

_There's no one so completely unique_

**You're so unique.**

(Somehow, they made it all the way to the other gym, the one there wasn't a prom going on in) (_**Again, you **_really_** need to watch this video. I cannot stress this enough**_)

_I know you've never met somebody_

_Different like me_

**So different.**

_My style is so unique, but_

_You're the freak_

**You're the freak.**

…(There was some dancing and music, where some of Remy's football buddies/ some of the guy new mutants and some of Rogue friends/ the girl new mutants dance.)

'_Together we get freaky_,' one of the girls sang.

Remy and his friends took a seat on the bleachers and Rogue and her friends sat on the stage across the room. The two groups stood up, walking toward each other.

"**I see you kicking back and chilling**

**Think your style is the best.**

_Yeah, we like to get around,_

_That may be different from the rest."_

"'_So if you wanna roll with us,'" _the girls sang.

**Yeah?**

"'_You gotta stay cool.'"_

"**But when you get all flirty on me,**

**I don't know what to do**," Remy sang with a smirk.

'**Cause it seems you give me**

**Lots and lots of attitude**

**So, hey, I got to give it, give it, give it back to you.**

_Whenever we're together you get freaky, freaky, freaky_

**So, what's up?**

_I got my girls with me_

**I rock with my posse**

_So when you wanna have a showdown?_

**Like, whenever. I keep my fellas ready.**

_So ladies let's get busy_

_**Bring your crew and let's throw it down!**_

There was a sort of dance off as Rogue sang, "_I know you never met somebody_

_Different like me_

**So different.**

_My style is so unique, but-_

_I know you never met somebody_

_Different like me_

_My style is so unique, but_

_You're the freak!_

**You're the freak.**"

As the song ended, Rogue went back to her place in the hall, and Remy headed into the gym to wait for Kitty, the whole incident all but forgotten (yeah, right. They're so in denial).

_***It was originally 'The way I flip the color of my hair', because Langston has, like, a different color in her hair every week, but I changed it because Rogue doesn't dye her hair, obviously, and she does flip and her hair is an odd color.**_

_****So, as you can see, I'm a little description-challenged when it comes to this kind of thing, but I'm learning.**_

_**Okay, so that's the long awaited chapter of Prom Night. I hope it lives up to everybody's expectations. It probably won't, but a gal can hope, can't she? Is anyone even still reading this? If you are, please let me know. Reviews are good for the soul. =) There's about 5 chapter's left, not counting a few more I'll probably add, so I'd better get started.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Ace**_

_**Oh, wait! IMPORTANT QUESTION! VERY PERTINANT (PERTINANT!) TO THE STORY!: Does anyone know any good songs for Logan/Ororo and/or a Amara/Bobby/Jubilee love triangle? The only song I can think of for Loro is Can't Afford to Love You by Blake Shelton, but that wouldn't work for this story, and the only one I can think of for the love triangle is You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift, and I'm not sure if it would work. Please help!**_


	8. Little Miss

_**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own X-Men, or the song Little Miss by Sugarland, though I think it totally describes Rogue to a T.**_

_**Note: MUST READ! Kitty is **__italics__** and Rogue is **_**bold **_**when they're singing.**_

_**Note 2: Okay, right now, I'm pleading with you. If you see any sort of grammar or spelling errors, please let me know so I can fix them. My cousin, Kelsey calls me grammar cop because I'm a total grammar/spelling freak, but even I can't catch them all. So, please tell me!**_

_**Thank you: Rogueslove22, StormyNightengale, who used her powers of awesomeness to help me, and Raven34link.**_

_**Note 3: Okay, I think that's all, so here's the chapter…**_

"Welcome to the prom. Welcome to the prom. Welcome to the prom…" Rogue droned monotonously, as she stamped the hands of passing students.

"Rogue!" she looked up as a familiar voice called her name. Kitty was standing in front of her in a glittery, peach colored spaghetti strap dress and purple heels, with her hair up in an elaborate up-do. Rogue had to admit, her friend looked stunning.

"You look good, Kit," said Rogue.

Kitty smiled widely. "Well, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Rogue blushed. "Thanks," she replied.

"Hey, is Remy here yet?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for you inside."

Kitty smiled even wider. "Hey, Rogue?"

"Yeah, Kit?"

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"A deal in which I take over for you for a bit. How's that sound?"

"It sounds great. …What's the catch?"

"You have to go in there and ask Remy to dance."

Rogue looked shocked. "What? No!"

"Why not?" Kitty asked, pulling Rogue away from her table and over to the far end of the hall. "And don't say you don't like him, because I know you do!"

Rogue sighed. She was tired, she had a headache, and for once, she didn't care. "You know what, Kitty? Yes. I do like him. But that doesn't matter. This is your big night. You've been looking forward to this since you started high school. I'm not going to go in there and dance with your date!"

"Ugh!" Kitty screamed, throwing up her hand in frustration*. "You are such a 'Little Miss'!"

"A 'Little Miss'?" Rogue asked.

"Yes," replied Kitty as she started to sing.

"_Little miss done on love_

_Little miss I give up_

_Little miss I'll get tough,_

_Don't you worry about me anymore_

_Little miss checkered dress,_

_Little miss one big mess,_

_Little miss I'll take less,_

_When I always give so much more_

_It's alright, it's alright' it's alright_

_Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_And it'll be alright again_

_It'll be alright again_

_(_**I'm okay**)

_It'll be alright, again_

(**I'm okay**)

_It'll be alright, again_

(**I'm okay**)

_ Little miss do your best_

_Little miss never rest_

_Little miss be my guest._

_I'll make more anytime that I runs out_

_Little miss you'll go far_

_Little miss hide your scars_

_Little miss who you are is much more than you like to talk about_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_And it'll be alright again_

_It'll be alright again_

(**I'm okay**) [Okay]

_It'll be alright, again_

(**I'm okay**)

_Ho-o-o-o-o-ld o-o-on_

_Ho-o-o-o-ld o-o-on_

_You are loved_

_Are loved_

_Little miss brand new star_

_Little miss do your part_

_Little miss big ol' heart beats wide open,_

_She's ready now for love_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_And it'll be alright, again_

_It'll be alright, again_

(**I'm okay**)

_It'll be alright, again_

(**I'm okay**) [I'm okay. It'll be alright, again]

_It'll be alright, again_

(**I'm okay**) [It'll be alright again]

Rogue sighed as the song ended. "I guess if it's so important to you, I'll dance with Remy. But just once," she added.

Kitty threw her arms around Rogue. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked.

"Here goes everything," Rogue muttered as she made her way into the gym.

_**TBC**_

_**I really hope you like this chapter! There's only a few more left, and I've got most planned out. I've actually already written the last sentence of the last chapter, not counting the epilogue. I'll have a lot more time to write, now that all my extra-curriculars are over.**_

_**I do have a question for anyone that cares: What's your favorite song? And what's your favorite love song (If it's different)? My favorite song in general is, right now, 'Hell on Heels', sung by Miranda Lambert and Pistol Annie, and my favorite love song is 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith.**_

_**Important Notice: I'd like to announce that I'll be taking a break from Fanfiction for the weekend, starting tomorrow morning. I'll have a busy weekend (staying at Sarah's house on Friday night, then to the Mud Run on Saturday, then on Sunday, going to Worlds of Fun with my friends), so hopefully I won't have too much time to think about it. It's going to be hard, but I think I can make it.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Ace**_


End file.
